kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission Mode
New to the Kingdom Hearts series as a whole is Mission Mode, which made its debut in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Through Mission Mode, two to four players can compete in missions across the worlds with a grand total of 19 characters. Here they can practice Character Customization, as well, using bonuses they earn in Story Mode. Mission Mode uses the Nintendo DS's wireless capibilities to the max, yet players are limited to local play, and not worldwide as with other DS games' multiplayer capabilities. Starting Out Right from when a player accesses the main menu, they have the option of playing either the main game, Story Mode, or the multi-playing Mission Mode. After the player selects the "Mission Mode" option, they are taken to the Character Selection Screen. They are given a chance to view the average stats of the character they choose, just before being taken to the Customization Screen. It should be noted that players only have Organization XIII at their disposal to begin with, later gaining access to new characters as they play Story Mode. At the Customization Screen, players have the ability to select weapons, items, spells, and abilities that are to be used during competitive gameplay. It should be noted that players will also have access to items gained during Story Mode. It is then that each player is taken to the Mission Select Screen, the last screen to appear before gameplay begins. At this last screen players select a world and a mission they would like to play from Story Mode that took place in that world. It should be noted that missions are made playable as they are beaten in Story Mode. Gameplay As soon as a mission is selected, an object called a Gathering Gate appears. the Gathering Gate allows entrance to the mission, all players having to stand by it. It is at this point that gameplay begins. It should be noted that black and white Thornbeams also block off exits during gameplay. The Gathering Gates and Thornbeams block or allow entrance respectively. Gathering Gates protect you from other players' attacks, as well. During actual gameplay, players fight the Heartless, collecting bonuses called Heart Points. Players can attack each other, stealing the targeted players' Heart Points as a result. While the Mission Mode is mainly a way to battle enemies with friends in an allied setting, its true intention is competition due to its friendly-fire format. The fight between players and groups of Heartless, Nobodies, or a Nobody or Heartless Boss continues until the Mission Bar is completely filled, players taken to the Mission Results screen. At the end of a mission, the results of gameplay are displayed. The characters selected for play appear in the thrones of Where Nothing Gathers, the thrones' height determined by the number of Heart Points. Places are awarded as first, second, and third, each displayed by a gold, silver, or bronze crown respectively. Characters Playable Image:Xemnas Days.png|Xemnas Image:Xigbar Days.png|Xigbar Image:Xaldin Days.png|Xaldin Image:Vexen Days.png|Vexen Image:Lexaeus Days Artwork.png|Lexaeus Image:Zexion Days.png|Zexion Image:Saïx Days.png|Saïx Image:Axel Days.PNG|Axel Image:Demyx Days Art.png|Demyx Image:Luxord Days.png|Luxord Image:Marluxia Days.png|Marluxia Image:Larxene Days.png|Larxene Image:Roxas Days Artwork.PNG|Roxas Image:Xion Keyblade Days.png|Xion Image:Blindfoldriku0.jpg|Riku Image:DonaldKH2.jpg|Donald Duck Image:Goofy000.jpg|Goofy Image:Kh-sora-model.jpg|Sora Image:Mickey Cloaked.jpg|King Mickey Notes and References *It should be noted that Dual-Wielding Roxas is also available for gameplay after the player equips the Zero Gear and three ability units. *Players also have the ability to chat via stylus or an in-game keypad during Mission Mode, as well. *Xion is unlocked after completion of Day 96. *Riku is unlocked after completion of Day 171. *Donald is unlocked after completion of Day 244. *Goofy is unlocked after the completion of Day 277. *King Mickey is unlocked after the completion of all missions and the buying of "Return of the King" at the Moogle Shop. *Sora is unlocked after the completion of all missions and the buying of "Sora's Awakening" at the Moogle Shop. Trivia *This is the first time in which Organization XIII, and Disney characters Donald and Goofy have ever been playable. *This is the first time a female character has been playable in the Kingdom Hearts seires, this honor held by Xion and Larxene. Video thumb|300px|left See Also *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Organization XIII *Nobody *Gear